Koneko
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu kidnaps Ichigo by knocking her out. He might have gone a bit overboard, however...
1. Koneko

**Koneko**

Kisshu was following Ichigo around on another date she was having with Aoyama. He snarled silently, and thought, _What does she see in that jerk? _

Kisshu followed Ichigo even after the date ended. He watched her skipping happily down the street, lost in her own little world- and got an idea. Smirking, he silently landed behind her, and knocked her out. "You're mine now, Koneko-chan," he said as she fell into his arms.

Teleporting back to the ship, he was met by Pai, who looked startled. "You got Mew Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yep, she wasn't paying attention, so I knocked her out and brought her back here," Kisshu said. "I figure there's a better chance of her learning to love me if the treehugger isn't around."

"You'd better destroy her pendant too," Pai said.

"You don't want to study it?" Kisshu asked.

"I think those things have tracking devices," Pai said. "Go put her in your room, and destroy her pendant."

"K," Kisshu said. He teleported to his room, and set Ichigo down on his bed, then looked in her pockets, and found her pendant. He crushed it, and threw the pieces in the trash. Then he settled down next to her to wait for her to wake up.

About an hour later, Ichigo started to stir, and Kisshu asked, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, and looked at him sleepily. "Who's Ichigo?" she asked. "That's not my name…."

"Uh… what is your name, then?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"My name is Koneko!" Ichigo said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kisshu, don't you remember?" Kisshu asked.

"No…." Ichigo said. "I don't really remember anything, except that my name is Koneko. I don't know why I don't remember; maybe it has something to do with the headache I have?"

"I don't know," Kisshu said, while thinking,_ The Mews are going to kill me for this…. _Shaking that thought away, he asked, "Do you want me to see if we have any headache medicine?"

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and walked out, then teleported to Pai's lab. Pai looked up and sighed. "What happened?" he asked wearily.

"Ichigo has amnesia, and thinks her name is Koneko for some reason," Kisshu said. "I said I was getting headache medicine; do we have any?"

"Why don't I just heal the headache?" Pai suggested. "That stuff tastes AWFUL."

"Good point," Kisshu said. "What about the amnesia?"

"You know I can't heal that," Pai said. "Look on the bright side, now she doesn't remember that other kid. And you don't usually call her 'Ichigo' anyways; I'll switch to 'Koneko' too."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He teleported back to his room, followed by Pai. They found Ichigo looking at Kisshu's bulletin board, and she spun when she heard the teleportation. "Hi Kisshu, who's your friend?" she asked. "And who are your pictures of?"

"The pictures are of you, and this is Pai," Kisshu said. "He says he can heal your headache, is that okay? The medicine we have tastes bad."

"K," Ichigo said. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Just stay quiet," Pai said as he put a hand on her forehead. His hand glowed for about three minutes, and then he asked, "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo said. "Do you know why I don't remember anything?"

"No, sorry," Pai said. "Maybe someone hit you over the head before Kisshu found you?"

"Maybe that's why I had a headache," Ichigo said. "So Kisshu found me?"

"Yeah, you were lying on the sidewalk, so I brought you back here because I don't exactly know where you live," Kisshu said.

"You're sweet," Ichigo said happily. "Hey, do I have parents?"

"Yes, but from what I've heard they're not home a lot," Kisshu said. "But you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," Ichigo said. "I don't think I'd like living alone. Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what happened to your ears?"

"Nothing, it's just that we're Cyniclons, not humans," Pai said.

"Oh… what am I?" Ichigo asked.

"You're half cat, half human," Pai said.

"Is that why my name is Koneko?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely," Pai said.

"Can I turn into a kitten?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can get the ears and tail while you're in human form if you're startled or excited," Kisshu said.

"Do I have any friends?" Ichigo asked.

"You've got two friends from school, and your coworkers," Pai said. "Your coworkers don't like us much, and your boss is completely evil. But your school friends are nice. Do you want Kisshu to go see if they want to come over?"

"Kisshu, is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I'll go see if they're free," Kisshu said, and teleported out. He went to where he sensed them, which turned out to be the roof of Ichigo's school. They heard the teleportation and looked at him.

"Where's Ichigo?" Moe asked.

"With us," Kisshu said. "And…. um….."

"What did you do this time?" Miwa sighed.

"I kind of gave her amnesia, and she's now convinced her name is Koneko," Kisshu said, flinching.

Moe and Miwa both sighed wearily. "I suppose you knocked her out too hard?" Moe asked wearily.

"Um…. probably," Kisshu said nervously. "It was an accident…."

"Relax, we're not going to beat you up," Miwa said. "At least she doesn't have to deal with Blondie anymore. Do we get to see her?"

"It's not like I can stop you, but yes, I said I'd come get you two," Kisshu said. "Just remember, don't call her Ichigo; it confuses her."

"I wonder why she thinks her name is Koneko," Miwa said.

"Beats me," Kisshu said. "Are we going?"

"Yup," Moe said, and she and Miwa teleported to Kisshu's room, followed by Kisshu.

When they landed, they saw Ichigo apparently asking Pai questions. They both turned when they heard the teleportation, and Pai sighed. "Now Kisshu can answer your eight million questions," he told Ichigo. "I'm going back to my lab."

"Eight million questions?" Kisshu asked.

"She was asking me questions about everything under the sun from the minute you left till just now," Pai said. "Although most of the questions were about you…."

"Me?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Pai told me you're my boyfriend, and he's your older brother, so I wanted to know more about you," Ichigo said.

"I don't think I want to know what he told you about me…." Kisshu sighed.

"He told me that you're head over heels in love with me!" Ichigo said happily. "And that you think I'm really cute and spunky. I don't know about that, but you're really cute, Kisshu!"

Kisshu was pretty much bright red, and Ichigo noticed. "I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" she asked.

Kisshu collected himself and said, "No, it's fine. Oh, and I brought your friends."

Ichigo looked at Moe and Miwa and said, "Hi, what are your names?"

"I'm Moe, and this is my twin sister, Miwa," Moe said. "We're both half Cyniclon."

"I'm half cat," Ichigo said. "Do you know if I can turn into a kitten?"

"Yeah, you just imagine yourself as a kitten, and to change back, you imagine yourself human," Miwa said.

"That sounds kind of cool," Ichigo said.

Suddenly Taruto teleported in, and said urgently, "The Mews and Blondie are on their way here!"

"We should go wait for them; otherwise they'll start searching the ship," Pai said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably," Kisshu said. "Come on, Koneko. Moe, Miwa, are you coming?"

"Sure," the twins said.

They all walked out to the main room, reaching it just as a portal opened up, and the remaining Mews and Ryou stepped out of it. None of them looked very happy, and Kisshu sighed. "What do you want?" he asked wearily.

"We want Ichigo back," Ryou said.

"Kisshu? Who's Ichigo?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Blondie's nickname for you, referring to the color of your hair," Moe said.

"I like my real name better," Ichigo said.

"Your real name?" Lettuce asked, puzzled.

"My real name is Koneko," Ichigo said. "I think it's cute. And Kisshu says I'm half cat, so it makes sense- unlike the name Ichigo. I'd rather not have a nickname related to my hair."

"What did they do to you?" Ryou asked.

"Kisshu and Pai? Nothing," Ichigo said. "Kisshu found me unconscious and brought me back here. He's really sweet."

"If you think Kisshu is 'sweet' they definitely did something to you," Ryou said.

"Kisshu and Pai didn't do anything," Moe snarled. "And unless you want us to kick your sorry ass to kingdom come, I'd suggest taking your team back to Earth. You've got a better chance of survival there."

"You two seriously think you can kill us without powers?" Ryou asked, smirking.

"That's where you're wrong, Blondie," Miwa said. She and Moe both took out their weapons- a sword for Moe and a pair of daggers for Miwa.

The Mews and Ryou looked nervous, as Moe pointed her sword at them and shouted, "Midori Tsunami!"

At the same time, Miwa crossed her daggers and shouted, "Rai Tosshin!" This was a lightning attack, and Miwa sent it into Moe's water attack. The result was the Mews and Ryou lying in a sparking, soaked heap. Moe and Miwa snapped their fingers, and the Mews and Ryou disappeared. Then they let their weapons disappear.

"You guys are amazing!" Ichigo said.

"Thanks Koneko," Moe said. "We have to get home before our mom has a nervous breakdown; maybe we'll come by tomorrow."

"K!" Ichigo said happily. "Good luck with your mom."

"We'll need it, thanks," Miwa said, and she and Moe teleported out.

"Koneko, can I have a kiss?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled, and kissed him. He kissed back, and was surprised when she pulled him closer, and kissed him more passionately.

**If people want more, I'll consider it, but I'm out of ideas for tonight, so you've all got plenty of time to request things that could happen. Let me know, k?**


	2. Settling In

**Koneko Part 2:**

**Settling In**

When they broke off the kiss, Ichigo said, "You're good, Kisshu."

"Thanks, Koneko, so are you," Kisshu said. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry, should we go make something to eat?"

"I don't remember how to cook…." Ichigo said sadly.

"That's okay, I can teach you," Kisshu said. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Come with me," Kisshu said. "Pai, Taruto, I'll call you when it's ready, so you don't get to stare at me."

"Mmph," Pai said. Taruto just teleported off.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Teleporting?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"I don't think that's one of your abilities," Kisshu said. "Teleporting is something you're born with, you just learn it when you're old enough."

Ichigo drooped. "It's okay, I can teleport you," Kisshu said. "Or we could ask Pai if he can give you that ability….."

Ichigo perked up, but Pai sighed and said, "To do that I'd have to turn you into a Cyniclon, Koneko."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Not necessarily, but we should ask Moe and Miwa first, since they know more about your parents than we do," Kisshu said. "And it's good to have their opinion too; they've known you for a lot longer than I have, and they get cranky if we don't ask them before doing stuff to you. They're extremely overprotective of you."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "We can ask them tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, if they don't get grounded by their mom," Kisshu said.

"I wonder what my parents are like," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"I've never met them," Kisshu said. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'm starving."

Ichigo giggled, and followed him to the kitchen.

Kisshu showed her how to make miso soup, and he made some fish to go with it. Then he called Pai and Taruto, and they sat down to dinner. "What's for dessert?" Taruto asked as they were finishing.

"You're still banned from eating sugar till tomorrow," Pai said. "So we're just having fruit. You can have a peach or something."

"Can I go to Pudding's and eat bananas?" Taruto asked.

"HELL no," Kisshu said. "You always end up eating candy anyways, and the last time you brought a banana back with you. So forget it, Midget."

"What's wrong with bananas?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm severely allergic to them," Kisshu said. "So we can't have them on the ship."

"I don't think I like them," Ichigo said.

"Good," Kisshu said. He looked at Pai and Taruto, and said, "Pai, you're on dishes tonight."

"Oh, fine," Pai said.

"Can I go back to my room?" Taruto asked.

"Is there candy in there?" Pai asked suspiciously.

"Not anymore," Taruto said.

"Fine…." Pai said. "But if I find out you were lying, that's a week with no sugar."

"Mmph," Taruto said, and teleported off.

"I'm taking Koneko back to our room, have fun with the dishes," Kisshu told Pai.

Pai just sighed and started collecting the dishes as Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to his room.

When they landed, Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep with me in the bed, or you can have the sofa," Kisshu said.

"I'll sleep with you," Ichigo said. "How old am I?"

"You're thirteen," Kisshu said. "I'm fourteen."

"We're only a year apart!" Ichigo said happily.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I just realized you don't have any clothes or things here; I'm going to talk with Moe and Miwa."

"Why not just call them?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh… good idea," Kisshu said. He concentrated, and called telepathically, _Miwa!_

_What's up? _Miwa asked.

_Can you get some of Ichigo's stuff from her house? She doesn't have anything here, _Kisshu said.

_Okay, we'll be by soon, _Miwa said.

_Great, thanks, _Kisshu said, and cut the connection. "They'll be here soon," he told Ichigo.

"K," Ichigo said happily. "How long have I known them?"

"Since you were three, according to Moe," Kisshu said. "So ten years."

"Wow…." Ichigo said.

They sat in silence for a while, and then Moe and Miwa teleported in with a suitcase. "Here's a bunch of your stuff, Koneko," Miwa said.

"Thanks Miwa!" Ichigo said, coming over and taking the suitcase. "You didn't get grounded, did you?"

"Not this time," Miwa said. "We learned that your parents are coming back tomorrow, though, so we'll go talk to them about leaving you alone. Then we'll come get you if you want."

"Do I have to stop living with Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Moe said.

"Kisshu, do you have a question for us?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah, Koneko wants Pai to turn her into a Cyniclon so she can teleport; is that a good idea?" Kisshu asked.

"Actually, yes," Miwa said. "If she's a Cyniclon, Blondie can't force her to work for him; her ears will let people know that she's not human, and then they'll get suspicious. And that will lead to the police asking questions, and one thing will lead to another, and Blondie will be ruined."

"We should ruin him anyways, but I think it's a good idea too," Moe said. "I'd suggest doing it after we talk with Koneko's parents, though."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Koneko, is that okay?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I'm kind of tired, can we go to bed soon?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'm tired too."

"We'll leave you two alone," Miwa said. "We'll be back once we've chatted with Koneko's parents."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa smiled and teleported out. Kisshu turned to Ichigo and asked, "Do you want to get pajamas on?"

"K," Ichigo said. She went to the suitcase, and started looking through it. She found pajamas, and asked, "Is there a bathroom here?"

"At the back of this room," Kisshu said, pointing.

"Wow, you've got your own bathroom?" Ichigo asked. "Lucky…." She went to the bathroom, and closed the door, then changed into her pajamas, and took her ribbons out. Then she went back to Kisshu's room- and squeaked, turning red.

Kisshu was wearing a pair of pajama pants, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned when he heard Ichigo squeak, and said, "Sorry, I don't normally sleep with a shirt on. I probably have a pajama shirt, I just don't really know where it is."

"Oh…. that's okay," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked, noticing she was still pretty red.

"Yes…." Ichigo said- then squeaked again, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Kisshu was a bit startled, but just smirked. "Come on, let's go to bed," he said.

Ichigo neatly set her clothes from earlier on the suitcase, and went over to the bed, then climbed into it as Kisshu did. He pulled the blankets up over them both, and Ichigo sighed happily, then fell asleep. _I've never seen anyone fall asleep that fast…. _Kisshu thought as Ichigo snuggled against him in her sleep. Eventually he drifted off too.

**I KNOW it's too short, but I wanted to put the thing with her parents in a different chapter. Sorry, and I'll try to have more out soon.**


	3. The Mews' Meeting

**Koneko Part 3:**

**The Mews' Meeting**

The next morning, Kisshu woke up before Ichigo, and noticed her arms around his waist "Koneko, it's morning," he said softly.

Ichigo stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. "Morning?" she asked sleepily.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Do you want to shower first?"

"Can I?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "There are spare towels in my closet, should I get you one?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said. Kisshu got up as Ichigo started looking for clothes, and got her a towel. He went over as she stood up with an armful of clothes, and said, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a comb, then went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Kisshu started making the bed, but then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Pai opened the door, and immediately got a stern look on his face. "Kisshu, where is your shirt?" he asked in a forbidding tone.

"Um, I lost it," Kisshu said. "So what did you come here for really?"

Pai sighed and said, "I was just coming to tell you that Moe and Miwa came by and said Koneko shouldn't get her memory back."

"Why?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"They don't like the treehugger, and they said they want her to stay with you because they don't trust her parents to stay with her," Pai said. "And because if she stays here, she won't have to deal with Blondie."

"Well, I guess that could work," Kisshu said. "It's certainly nice having Koneko-chan love me."

"I think it'll make you both happy," Pai said. "And if she really wants to become a Cyniclon, we can take her home; provided we don't get exiled."

"So you haven't contacted Hideki-sama about that yet?" Kisshu asked.

"No, and I'll have to also come up with some excuse for Koneko," Pai said. "I don't think he's going to be satisfied with 'we found her on Earth'."

"You could tell the truth," Kisshu suggested. "But you should do it soon; Deep Blue is a real problem as long as he's still alive."

"You're right," Pai said. "I'll call later; it's currently 6 AM at home."

"Good point," Kisshu said. They heard the bathroom door open, and Ichigo came out.

"Hi guys," she said. "Pai, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk with Kisshu," Pai said. "Koneko, do you still want to become a Cyniclon?"

"Yep!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "I want to learn to teleport!"

"Moe and Miwa think it's a good idea too, but they said they need to tell your parents," Kisshu said. "They also said if your parents disagree, they'll get taken down."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'm glad they think it's okay."

Kisshu smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower, so Pai will keep you company, rather than going to the kitchen and blowing stuff up," he said. "Keep an eye on him, k?"

"K!" Ichigo said.

"Are you going to ask me more questions?" Pai asked warily.

"What else would we be doing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Pai groaned as Kisshu walked off to take a shower, saying over his shoulder, "You two have fun!"

As the bathroom door shut behind Kisshu, Ichigo said, "If you don't want to answer questions, we could have a tickle war instead."

"Fine, I'll answer questions until Kisshu comes back," Pai said gloomily.

"Yay!" Ichigo said happily- and started asking him questions.

_**Meanwhile, on Earth: **_The Mews were having a meeting, discussing Ichigo. "Why do you think Moe and Miwa were playing along?" Mint asked.

"Maybe they're not actually human," Ryou said. "I can't imagine how two humans would be able to get into the alien's ship; they must have the ability to teleport or something. Not to mention they have weapons."

"Why does Ichigo-oneechan think her name is Koneko, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"My guess is she has amnesia," Ryou said. "Unless the aliens brainwashed her."

"If they brainwashed her, don't we need to undo that?" Zakuro asked.

"I think it's more likely she has amnesia," Lettuce said. "Moe and Miwa are extremely overprotective of her; human or not, they wouldn't let the Cyniclons brainwash her unless they had a very good reason, and I can't think of one. And if she has amnesia, there's not really much we can do about it. That's not exactly something that can be cured."

"True, but couldn't we bring her back?" Mint asked.

"Considering the fact she's now apparently in love with Kisshu, I think that's a bad idea," Lettuce said. "Ryou hates Kisshu; there's no way he'll just let her start going out with him."

"I'm right here, you know," Ryou said grouchily.

"That's nice," Lettuce said. "Moe and Miwa don't like you or Aoyama, you know. It wouldn't surprise me if they're somehow trying to get Ichigo and Kisshu together."

"I get why they don't like Ryou, but why don't they like Aoyama?" Zakuro asked.

"They think he's a good-for-nothing pretty boy with no brains," Lettuce said.

"How do you know all this?" Ryou asked.

"They told me," Lettuce said. "They tried to enlist my help in convincing Ichigo Aoyama was no good, but at the time I wasn't interested. Now, on the other hand, I'll do what it takes to keep Aoyama away from Ichigo."

"Why?" Mint asked. "He seems harmless to me."

"Moe came to find me a few days ago, and told me that Aoyama is Deep Blue's human host," Lettuce said. "She also told me if the Mews try anything to kill him, we'll end up like we did yesterday. Apparently she and Miwa think it's their goal in life to kill him."

"If they like the aliens, why would they tell you how to get rid of their leader?" Ryou asked.

"I think there's something the Cyniclons aren't telling us, and it's most likely because you're so against them," Lettuce said. "You've proved time and time again that you think they're evil monsters with no hearts; I'm sure they're looking for some way of getting around you. I think they want to form a truce, but they know your feelings on that matter, so they're waiting for some way of getting around you. Frankly, Ryou, I think you need to let go of your stupid revenge mission, and make your peace. The fighting is going nowhere, and you should realize that."

"So what's your idea?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"Give the Cyniclons all our Mew Aqua, and have them restore their own planet," Lettuce said. "Once Moe and Miwa kill Aoyama, their evil leader will no longer be an issue. If they make their planet better than Earth, they won't need Earth, which is the only reason they're attacking; they need a place for their dying race to live."

"How can we trust them?" Ryou asked.

Lettuce rolled her eyes. "That's the basis of a truce; trust," she said. "If both parties want the same thing, there's no reason not to trust them. We just need to ask."

Keiichiro had been silent up till now, but he said, "Ryou, Lettuce is right. If the aliens want a truce, we should be willing to do the same. This battle is going absolutely nowhere, and you know it. I'm willing to form a truce, and if the aliens are as well, I'll go with Lettuce's idea. I'm sure the others will as well, right?"

Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro nodded. Lettuce smiled and said, "Looks like you're outvoted, Ryou."

"Why are you all so eager to do this?" Ryou asked.

"Because we hate fighting!" everyone shouted at once.

Ryou blinked. "Oh."

_**In another part of Tokyo, with Moe and Miwa: **_ The twins were currently standing in front of Ichigo's house, and Miwa rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps a few minutes later, and then the door was opened by Sakura, who immediately asked, "Have you seen Ichigo?"

"We need to chat," Moe said menacingly.

"Uh… okay, come in," Sakura said.

The girls followed her to the living room, where they found Shintaro reading the paper. He looked up and said, "Oh, hi girls. Where's Ichigo?"

"That's what we need to chat about," Miwa said.

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"You two are completely clueless," Miwa said. "You honestly didn't notice that the amount of time you spend away from home is making Ichigo miserable?"

"Uh…." Shintaro said.

"Thought so," Moe said. "In light of that situation, and after Ichigo got amnesia, we suggested that she start living with her new boyfriend, who we've decided is a far better person than the two of YOU."

"BOYFRIEND!?" Shintaro shouted.

"What do you care?" Miwa asked. "You've spent the past year in various foreign countries, never even saying goodbye to your daughter when you leave, and not considering her feelings. What do you care if she has a boyfriend? You should be grateful that he and his brothers were willing to take her in and care for her while you spent your time in Italy or something."

"Did you say something about amnesia?" Sakura asked, attempting to change the subject a bit.

"Aoyama hit her over the head, and she has amnesia," Moe said. "So we told her the guy we thought she should be in love with because he's head over heels for her was her boyfriend."

"So she doesn't remember us?" Shintaro asked.

"Nope, and she's convinced her name is Koneko, but we're not exactly sure why," Miwa said. "So we all call her Koneko now, after we told her Ichigo is a nickname Blondie came up with, referring to her hair color. She likes the name Koneko better than Ichigo anyways."

"Koneko?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Moe said. "She doesn't like being called Ichigo, so if you want us to bring her and Kisshu here, you have to call her Koneko."

"Kisshu?" Shintaro asked warily.

"Her boyfriend," Moe said. "One step out of line and we'll doom you, Mr. Momomiya."

"Would you really doom me?" Shintaro asked.

"We originally came here to beat the two of you up for hurting Koneko," Miwa said calmly. "And we're strongly suggesting to her that she live with Kisshu."

"Ichigo can't just decide this," Sakura said.

"Why, exactly?" Miwa asked. "Your rather inept parenting decisions have proved to us that you don't have her best interests at heart. And I'm sure you can find someone else to water plants and bring in the mail when you're on your stupid trips. This is about her happiness, not yours. And if you really cared about her, you'd want her to be happy- which isn't going to happen if you're never here. She hates being alone, and we know Kisshu will never leave her alone."

"Technically she could report you to the police for neglect, and we would have done that if she hadn't kept hoping you two would come back," Moe said. "Now that she doesn't remember you, it's better that she doesn't live here. If her memory starts coming back too fast, it could damage her mind. Is that what you want?"

"No…." Sakura said. "She's really leaving?"

"Well, you're never here long enough to care about her," Moe said. "So it doesn't really matter whether she lives here or not. Go back to your vacations, and we'll make sure nothing bad happens to Koneko."

"Do we get to see her?" Shintaro asked.

Miwa sighed. "Moe, go get Koneko and Kisshu," she said.

Moe nodded and teleported out. Noticing Sakura and Shintaro looked shocked, Miwa said, "You also weren't here when Moe and I discovered we're half-Cyniclon. Kisshu is a Cyniclon too, by the way. Oh, and you have to call Ichigo 'Koneko', or she'll get confused."

"Uh… okay," Shintaro said.

Moe teleported in a few minutes later with Ichigo and Kisshu. Ichigo looked at Sakura and Shintaro, and asked, "Are you my parents?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Is there some reason you don't like being around me?" Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa told me that you're almost never home. I don't think I'd like that very much; I like having people around to talk to and just be there for me if I need them. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Yes, and we realize we should have been there for you more."

"Took you long enough," Moe said.

"Moe says you're letting me live with Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I like that idea, thanks!"

"Sure," Sakura said a bit sadly.

Kisshu noticed she was kind of sad, and said, "I promise I'll take really good care of Koneko."

"Thanks," Shintaro said. "Are you going to visit?"

"Are you going to be here?" Ichigo asked. "I'm probably going back to Kisshu's planet at some point, but I can visit before we leave."

"We'll stay here at least until you leave, then," Sakura said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily, and looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, can we go home now?" she asked hopefully. "Pai said he might have the stuff ready soon."

"Stuff?" Shintaro asked.

"I asked Pai to turn me into a Cyniclon," Ichigo said. "Then I'll be able to teleport and fly!"

"Good," Shintaro said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"We have to talk with your parents, so maybe Kisshu should take you home now, Koneko," Miwa said.

Kisshu got the message, bowed to Ichigo's parents, and teleported Ichigo home.

**I'll try to have more out soon! Due to popular request, I will try not to brutally kill Ryou in this, but I can't make promises. Aoyuck, however, will die, since he's Deep Blue's human host (and I hate him). Review plz!**


	4. Truce

**Koneko Part 4:**

**Truce**

Kisshu teleported Ichigo to his room. Almost as soon as they landed, Pai teleported in as well, and said, "I finished the serum. Koneko, are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Ichigo said. "Besides, if you don't turn me into a Cyniclon, I won't be able to go back with you, right?"

"True enough," Pai said. "Do you want Kisshu to be there?"

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Alright, let's go to my lab," Pai said. He teleported, followed by Kisshu with Ichigo. When they landed, Pai said, "Okay, sit down in that chair, Koneko." He pointed, and Ichigo went over and sat down.

Pai went and got a needle attached to a small canister, and came over to Ichigo. "The injection itself won't hurt much, but I'm not sure about when it starts to take effect," he said. "Kisshu's going to be here, though."

"K," Ichigo said.

"Hold out your arm," Pai instructed. Ichigo obeyed, and Pai stuck the needle in her arm, pushing the serum into her bloodstream. When all of the serum was gone, he took the needle out, and put a bandage over the little prick in Ichigo's arm.

At first nothing happened, but then Ichigo started to glow a soft golden color. Her ears started to change shape, becoming long and pointed. Suddenly she cried out, as her ears finished changing. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before going limp. Kisshu ran over as Pai put a hand on her chest; the glow had faded, and Ichigo had fully become a Cyniclon.

"I was right, the process was painful for her," Pai told Kisshu softly. "Go put her to bed, she should be fine when she wakes up."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported her to their room, then tucked her into their bed. Then he settled down next to her, and waited for her to wake up.

Three hours later, Ichigo started to stir, just as Kisshu heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Pai came in, and asked, "How's Koneko?"

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo, just as she opened her eyes. He immediately noticed something, and asked, "Pai, how did Koneko's eyes turn my color?"

Pai came over, and looked at Ichigo, then said, "I used your DNA instead of mine; she probably got some of your traits."

"Oh…." Kisshu said. "Koneko, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo sat up, and said, "I think I'm fine."

Pai put a hand on her chest, and said, "Yup, you're fine. Why not go look in the mirror to see what you look like?"

"K!" Ichigo said, and got out of bed, then went into the bathroom. The boys waited, then smiled at each other as they heard, "This is so COOL!"

Ichigo skipped out of the bathroom, and hugged Pai, saying, "Thanks Pai! This is great!"

Pai awkwardly patted her on the head and said, "I'm glad you like it."

Ichigo let him go, smiling happily. "When do I get to learn teleporting?" she asked.

Before the boys could answer, they heard teleportation in the main room, and ran out. To their surprise, Lettuce was standing there, and she said, "Hi."

"What's up?" Pai asked.

"We convinced Ryou to form a truce with you, if that's what you want," Lettuce said.

"That is what we were planning," Kisshu said. "You actually got Blondie to agree to this?"

"He was outvoted, and Keiichiro managed to get through to him," Lettuce said. "So yes, he agreed. I came here to see if you would come back with me; Taruto's already there."

"Why is Taruto already there?" Kisshu asked.

"He came to steal cake," Lettuce sighed. "He and Pudding are two of a kind."

"Sorry," Pai said. "Should we go?"

"Where's Koneko?" Lettuce asked.

"Right here," Ichigo said. "Pai turned me into a Cyniclon, and now I get to learn how to teleport!"

"Good for you," Lettuce said. "Let's go."

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to Café Mew Mew, followed by Pai and Lettuce.

The other Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Taruto were waiting, and looked startled- or in Ryou's case, shocked- when they saw Ichigo. "Koneko, you're a Cyniclon now?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yep, Pai turned me into a Cyniclon so I can learn to teleport, and now I can go back with them!" Ichigo said happily.

Ryou had collected himself, and cleared his throat. The others looked at him, and he said, "Lettuce had an idea in relation to the truce; but are you three willing to form a truce?"

"Yes," Pai said. "We've wanted that for a while, actually. What was Lettuce's idea?"

"I want to give you all our Mew Aqua, and then you could use it to heal your planet," Lettuce said. "We should have enough."

"That sounds like a really good idea," Pai said. "The only thing we still have to deal with is our leader's human host."

"I already told Moe and Miwa today was their day to kill him; they should be back soon," Lettuce said.

"I guess that's everything, then," Kisshu said. "Pai, did you contact Hideki-sama yet?"

"Yes, and he's not going to exile us; I managed to convince him that Deep Blue was brainwashing everyone into obeying him," Pai said. "I also told him about Koneko, so she's allowed to come back with us."

"That's a relief," Kisshu said.

They heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "How'd it go?" Lettuce asked.

"Very well, but we just barely got out of there before the police got there," Miwa said. "Luckily the body is unrecognizable as really human, so they're going to have a tough time figuring out who it really is. How's it going here?"

"I think we're agreed," Keiichiro said. "We'll give the Cyniclons the Mew Aqua, and they will return to their planet to heal it, right?"

"Right," Pai said. "Is it okay for us to visit?"

"It better be," Moe said, looking at Ryou the way a wolf looks at prey.

"Yes, it's fine," Ryou said, edging away from Moe. "And apparently Pudding can't live without Taruto, so it's for the best if you visit."

"Pudding loves Taru-Taru!" Pudding said happily, glomping Taruto.

"Gaah…. Pudding…. Air…." Taruto said as the others snickered. Pudding let go, but not before kissing his cheek. Taruto turned so red it probably wasn't healthy as Kisshu burst out laughing. Taruto glared at him, which just caused him to laugh harder.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, could you calm down so we can finalize this and go home?" he asked wearily.

Kisshu took a few deep breaths, and finally said, "I'm calm."

"I'll go get the Mew Aqua," Keiichiro said. "Koneko, are you saying goodbye to your parents?"

Ichigo looked over at Moe and Miwa, and Miwa said, "They did want to say goodbye…."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can you come too?"

"Yeah, I'll teleport you," Kisshu said.

"You two can meet me back at the ship; have fun," Pai said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She looked at the other Mews, and said, "Bye minna!"

"I just noticed something," Ryou said. "Why are your eyes the same color as Kisshu's?"

"Pai used my DNA to turn her into a Cyniclon," Kisshu explained. "Hey, I thought up a new nickname for you!"

"Do I want to know?" Ryou and Pai asked at the same time.

"Radioactive Butter Boy!" Kisshu said happily. "Because of your hair color!"

Ryou turned purple, and Pai sighed. "Don't mind him, he just likes to tease people," he told Ryou.

"But how do we know his hair ISN'T radioactive?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll check," Moe said. "Ryou, don't run away. I know that's what you're thinking."

"You're going to do something weird to my hair, I just know it," Ryou said as Moe came over. Moe smirked and messed up his hair, then squeaked. "It shocked me!" she said.

"Well, I guess that proves it," Miwa said. "Ryou's hair is radioactive. The only one who doesn't get affected is Ryou, because it's attached to him."

Ryou was steaming. Keiichiro came back at that moment, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Keiichiro, is my hair radioactive?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, but once you start going gray, the radioactivity will go away," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu- and everyone else except Pai- fell over laughing. Keiichiro sighed. "Pai, as the only one of us who is calm, will you take the Mew Aqua back to your ship while I try to calm the others down?"

"Hai," Pai said. "Thank you, Keiichiro."

Keiichiro smiled. "Of course, it's the best thing for both our races," he said. He handed Pai a box, and Pai looked inside.

"Wow, that's more than I thought you guys had," Pai said. "This should be plenty, thank you."

"Sure," Keiichiro said. "I'll calm the others down while you put it away."

"Thanks," Pai said, and teleported out.

Keiichiro sighed, and looked at everyone except Ryou rolling around on the floor laughing, and Ryou screaming at Kisshu for starting this, and mentally groaned. Then he walked over and said, "Okay, time to calm down. Pai already left, and Kisshu, doesn't Koneko need to say goodbye to her parents?"

Kisshu took a few deep breaths, and said, "Yeah, you're right. Koneko, do you want to say goodbye to the others?"

"K," Ichigo said, as she and Kisshu got up. The others stopped laughing too, and got up as well. "Bye, it was nice meeting you all," Ichigo said.

"You too," Lettuce said. She and the other Mews all hugged Ichigo together, and then Moe and Miwa did the same.

Miwa looked at Kisshu after they broke off the hug, and said, "You WILL be visiting, got it?"

"Got it," Kisshu said. Miwa and Moe smiled and hugged him together.

When they broke apart, Kisshu said, "I'll take Koneko to see her parents now. It was nice meeting all of you."

"Thanks," Keiichiro said.

"Mmph," Ryou said.

Kisshu snickered and said, "Bye, Radioactive Butter Boy!" Then he took Ichigo's hand and teleported as Ryou looked around for something to throw at him.

Kisshu and Ichigo landed in the living room of Ichigo's house, and found Sakura and Shintaro looking at a photo album. They looked up, hearing the teleportation, and Sakura asked, "Today's the day, then?"

"Yep!" Ichigo said happily.

Sakura smiled sadly and said, "We hope you'll be happy. Goodbye, Koneko."

"I think I'll be very happy with Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Bye!"

Sakura and Shintaro came over and hugged her, and then Shintaro said to Kisshu, "Take good care of her, or I'll send Moe and Miwa to beat you up."

Kisshu gulped and said, "I promise I'll take _great _care of Koneko."

"Good," Sakura said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Kisshu said. He looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Ichigo said cheerfully.

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported back to the ship as her parents waved.

**I've got a question. Now that everyone calls Ichigo 'Koneko', should I stop using Ichigo altogether, or should I continue using it when I'm not using dialogue? I don't really want her to get her memory back, so I was thinking I would start using Koneko outside of the dialogue too. Tell me what you think in a PM or review, k?**


End file.
